Tyler's Pack
Tyler's Pack was a group of thirteen unsired Hybrids consisting of three females and ten males that defected from Klaus' Pack. Most of them were killed by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful. Tyler, their sole leader, is the only survivor. History Tyler's Pack was first formed in the year of 2010. They were a group of Hybrids who were a part of the corrupted forced pack of original hybrid Klaus, do to the fact that they were sired to him. Months prior to the forming of the pack lone wolf Hayley helped Alpha Tyler break his sire bond and then later reuniting with him to do the same for others. During the course of the forming there have been several people who have joined the pack of 13 members which include Tyler, Adrian, Kimberley and several others. There have also been people who have joined the pack and later on decide to leave or they have died. After breaking his sire bond Chris joins the pack temporarily and performs a few duties then decides to leave before Klaus finds out and retaliates, unfortunately he never got the chance before he became a sacrifice. Hayley is a werewolf who was temporarily with the pack to see that they all break their sire bond then its off to another, which she does occasionally. Hayley is revealed that she was working with Shane to kill 12 of the hybrids. Currently the Pack is non-existing due to most of the werewolves being dead and Tyler on the run from Klaus. Alpha Tyler Lockwood was the Alpha of the pack of unsired hybrids. Challenges There has only been one challenge for head of the pack as Alpha. Kimberley knowingly begin to challenge Tyler for seat as alpha in the episode We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street. A morning witnessing the sire unbonding process being performed by Adrian Kimberley takes authority stepping in to call everything off. Later that night Hayley inform Tyler that he is Alpha and he has to take control back from her but the other hybrids all ready started seeing her as their alpha after showing her dominance with Adrian then kidnapping Caroline. Later on in a fight between Tyler and Kimberley in the presence of all members of the forming pack Tyler take the upper hand showing his power and dominance winning the fight causing his opponent to yield letting all members know that he is the alpha as they all kneel to him in respect. After witnessing Tyler's speech about working together, the pack all kneel before Tyler as their Alpha, putting their faith in him from there on. It should be noted, that the pack only knelt before Tyler, and not Klaus, probably due to the fact he wasn't really their alpha, but more of a captor. Members 409 - 057.jpg|Tyler Lockwood † (Leader)|link=Tyler Lockwood Chris.PNG|Chris †|link=Chris CharakterAdrian1.jpg|Adrian †|link=Adrian 418px-Kim (4x08).png|Kimberley †|link=Kimberley Reree.jpg Grrtgt.jpg Uiuret.jpg Trtrgt.jpg Fdvre.jpg Poyo.jpg Lop.jpg Io.jpg Lkkl.jpg Possibly Adrian.PNG Former Members Hayleygreycardi.png|Hayley Marshall †|link=Hayley Marshall-Kenner Appearances Season Four *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' (Tyler, Hayley, Chris, Kim) *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' (Tyler, Hayley, Kim, Adrian, Unnamed Members) *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (Tyler, Hayley, Kim, Adrian, Unnamed Members) *''Graduation'' (Adrian, Unnamed Members) The Originals Season One *''Bloodletting'' (Mentioned) Trivia *Klaus killed all of them in O Come, All Ye Faithful, except for Tyler and Hayley. Chris died before the massacre, he was killed by Jeremy in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes. **Tyler was killed by Damon in You Decided That I Was Worth Saving. **Hayley died in What, Will, I, Have, Left. Gallery 408-0008.jpg 408-0113.jpg 409 - 060.jpg Tumblr meq6x3yqlW1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Twelve Hybrids.png 409 - 182.jpg 408-0110.jpg 408-0055.jpg 409 - 062.jpg See also Category:Groups Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Werewolf Packs Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts